


Need You

by TigerLily



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony find each other after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

Tony paced around the beautifully furnished main living area of the penthouse suite unable to settle down as the post battle adrenaline coursed through his body. He finally walked up to the bar, snagged a bottle and poured himself a drink.

Clint entered the room on silent feet and slid up behind Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and breathed, “I need you,” into Tony’s ear.

Tony shivered and set his drink on the bar untouched. He allowed himself to lean into Clint’s warm embrace knowing that his lover would take care of him. “I need you, too.”


End file.
